User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 8. "Expendable"
Episode 8. "Expendable" Central Character: Alex It’s morning. Survivors are eating breakfast, scattered across the beach. Cam and Yazzy are sitting at the now-gone campfire, her head on his shoulder. A scream is heard from a distance, getting everybody’s attention. Cam gets up to investigate, and Yazzy follows. Several survivors go to a remote part of the beach where they keep the islander captive, and see Sarah fighting him off, somehow untied from the tree. Sarah has managed to knock him down and restrains him, knocking him out in the process. Cam: Sarah, stop! Cam lifts Sarah off the captive, with a couple of the survivors keeping him restrained. Sarah: Get the hell off of me! Cam: Are you trying to kill him? Sarah: Yea, actually. He tried to escape! Does somebody wanna tell me how he was untied? The survivors all look at each other. Sarah: We’ve dragged him along for days, and he hasn’t said a word. What’s the point of keeping him around if he’s of no use to us? Sarah pulls a gun out of her belt and points it at the captive. Islander: Ok! Ok! Ok… Sarah lowers her gun, stunned. Sarah: He speaks… At this point, Xav and Tori have arrived to see what’s happening. Tori: What’s going on? Sarah: I got this little birdy to tweet. Cam: Tell us who you are. Otherwise, I won’t stop her from killing you next time. The islander looks at them, and spits blood onto the sand. Islander: My name is Derek. Sarah: No...who are you? What are you? What are your...people? Where are our people? Sarah questions Derek, getting in his face. Derek: Your people...you don’t even know your people. Sarah: What the hell are you talking about? Derek: You should be more careful of who you trust. Sarah pushes Derek out of the survivors’ hands and onto the ground. Sarah: And who the hell shouldn’t I trust? Derek: Someone you’ve been with from the very beginning. Who isn’t here now. Sarah looks around, and then at Cam, who in turn gives her a confused look. Cut to Ari who’s back in the forest, walking with a woman, much younger than the one he met with last night. Woman: Seven days. Ari: Why the wait? Woman: This isn’t like all the other times. They have her. And they have you. Ari: Once the battle starts, I’m trading sides. This was the arrangements...Kelly… Kelly: ...what do you want me to say? Elle’s orders. Not mine. Ari: So, what, I’m just...expendable? Kelly: You’re doing this for the good of our people. Ari: I knew this was going to happen… Kelly: You’ve screwed up too many times. When Elle gave you this last chance, she meant it. Ari: That’s not what I’m talking about. I knew that letting you join the battalion was going to change you. Make you just as heartless as the rest of them. Kelly: Dad… Ari: Your old man doesn’t even get a teardrop for sacrificing his life? Kelly: I don’t want to leave you with this last thought of me. Ari: Then don’t. My offer still stands. Join me, and we’ll be able to take down their reign of terror. Our people deserve better. Kelly: Stop. You know I’m obligated to report this act of treason to Elle, right? Ari looks at his daughter, or - someone who used to be his daughter. He kisses her on the forehead before walking back to camp. He looks back. Ari: Your mother would’ve been so proud. I love you, Kelly. Kelly begins to tear up, seeing her father go. Back at the beach, at a more remote location, Alex is watching Triggerfinger fire at a practice target, cheering her on. Alex: That was incredible! How did you learn to do that? Triggerfinger: It’s just...natural. I don’t remember my life before crashing onto the island, but it must’ve involved guns. Alex: Can I try? Triggerfinger: Have you ever shot one before? Especially one this big? Alex: Yeah. Of course. All the time. Triggerfinger gives Alex her rifle, and prepares the practice target for her. Alex points the rifle in front of her, shaking a little.She fires her first shot. . *Flashback* Alex is seen in the middle of a meadow, meditating with others who are dressed in the same hippy clothing as her. She peeks with one eye open, smiling at the bonding moment. The group finishes their mediation session. Cut to Alex walking with a woman in a greenhouse. Woman: I shouldn’t be telling you this, but we decided that you should get the last Coachella ticket. Alex: Shut up. Woman: Seriously. You’ve come such a long way in such a short amount of time since joining us. I can truly call you my sister. Alex: Thank you Tia. You’re my sister too. Alex and Tia hug. Alex sees a fox over Tia’s shoulder, rummaging through their plants. Alex: Hey! Shoo! Get out of here! Tia: Another fox? Alex: Yeah...we really need to do something about them. They can’t keep messing with our supply. Tia: It’s time like this when I wish foxes had money. But imagine if they did, though. And they secretly make transactions with other animals, like for food and shit. Alex: I think you might be getting a second-hand high from all this kush, aha. But seriously, we need to get rid of our fox problem. What about setting up some traps and keeping some guns ready? Tia: (gasping) Alex...you know we’re completely against weapons. It’s what’s driving this country to the ground. Don’t ever suggest that again. Alex: Look, I’m...sorry. Tia: You know...I just realized that telling you about the ticket automatically means I’m obligated to give it to someone else. Sorry… Tia leaves Alex alone in the marijuana greenhouse. . *Present* Damian is talking with Xav, with the manifest in hand, discussing recruitment for their battalion. Guddon approaches them. Guddon: Hey, Officer, can I have a minute with you? Damian: Sure. Xav takes this as his cue to leave. Guddon: Are you playing some kind of mindgame? Because I forfeit. Damian: What are you talking about? Guddon: Aren’t you going to arrest me? Damian: And take you where? To island jail? Guddon: I told everybody that I’m the fugitive. You can’t tell me that you’re not going to do anything. Damian: Jarrah, we’re stuck on an island. You were arrested for grand larceny, not murder. You’re free to live your life here. We’re cool. Guddon gives Damian and satisfying look, before starting to head off. Damian: Hey, Jarrah. You have any experience in combat? Cut to Sarah, Cam and Nick, who are watching the captive. Nick: So, what are we saying? Sarah: That a traitor walks among us. His name wasn’t on the manifest. Cam: (to Derek) Don’t think this let you off any hook. You still have a lot of explaining to do. Derek: Why don’t you interrogate your buddy? Derek nods, sending Sarah, Nick and Cam’s attention to an arriving Ari. Ari: What’s going on? Three people on one shift now? Sarah: Where have you been for the past hour? Ari: Setting up the latrine. Cam: Alone? Ari gives Cam a confused look, then looks at Derek. Sarah takes his head in her hand and faces it towards her. Sarah: Do not look at him. Answer the question. Ari: What is this? A trial? Ari is shoved by Cam when he gets too close to Sarah. Sarah: Alright. Last resort. Sarah takes a branch and knocks Ari out cold. Sarah: Don’t wait up. Cut to Sarah and Ari in the forest. Ari is tied up to a tree, waking up to water thrown on his face. Ari: What the hell? Sarah: No. But I can make it seem like you’re in Hell really soon. Ari: Why are you doing this? Sarah: I didn’t wanna believe it. I trusted you with my life. With the kids’ lives. But this whole time, you were one of them. You gave Jolie to them. Ari: Sarah… Sarah: Shut up! Sarah smacks Ari across the face. Sarah: You only speak when you’re asked a question. Tell me who you are. And I swear to God, if you lie to me… Ari: My name is Ari Stanhope. I live here. On Hyrda Island. I pretended to be one of you, yes. But not to hurt you. Not to betray you. Sarah: Cut the crap. Ari: I’m here to save you! Sarah: From what? Ari: Their army is much larger and skilled than anything we can come up with. They will kill every last one of us. And yes, I said us because they will kill me too. Sarah: So, you’re a pawn. Ari: This is my job. To gain the trust of those who crash onto this island and to report back to my people everything about them. Before we can attack. Every time I’ve tried to warn the survivors. I’d warn them before the attack. Some of them would make it out. But ultimately die days later after being hunted down. I don’t agree with the actions and mindsets of those above me. My leader is a dictator, but my people don’t understand that their ways are wrong. Execution for petty crimes. Elitism and classism is very high and well-accepted. It’s all wrong. Sarah: When were you going to warn us? Ari: Now. You have 7 days before they attack. They’re going to hit exceptionally hard with Triggerfinger on our side. Sarah: So, what do we do? Ari: You need to be stealthy. They attack at night. Always. So you must see them coming. You can’t fight back. Following the north star, there are caves that my people are too cautious to go to. It’s your best bet at shelter. Sarah: If you’re people are so scared of it, then what makes it safe? Ari: Trust me. It is. Sarah: How do I know you’re not leading us into a trap? Ari: Like I said, they’re going to kill me for all the times I’ve went against them. I’m on your side, 100 percent. Sarah reaches into her backpack for a knife. She raises towards Ari, and uses it to cut him loose. Ari: Thank you. Sarah: For what? Ari: For trusting me. Sarah: ...You know, when you’re living the kind of life I’m living, you need to know when to make the hard choices. Ari: I don’t blame you. For any decision you’ve had to make. Sarah: Thank you...but it still doesn’t make this decision any less hard. Sarah raises her gun at Ari and shoots him in the chest. He collapses to the ground, dying instantly. Sarah looks over at his body, tearing up. Cut to the beach where Triggerfinger and Alex are returning from their shooting practice. Triggerfinger: Tell me more about your family. Alex: Family? I guess I don’t have one. In and out of foster homes growing up. Triggerfinger: What are foster homes? Alex: Oh, uh, they’re homes where kids who don’t have parents live in, waiting to be adopted. I guess I kinda of finally found my own family...until they weren’t. They kinda of just...left me. Triggerfinger: They’re always going to be your family. No matter if they’re with you or not. Those memories don’t go away. My daughter, Cece, is still my family, even if she’s with the islanders right now. Alex: Yeah...I’m sorry about that. Triggerfinger: Don’t apologize. I’m going to get her back soon, because that’s what families do. They find their way back to each other. . *Flashback* Alex is in a car with her hippy family, on a road trip to Coachella. They stop at a bush party and decide to join in the festivities. Alex: I’m so glad you decided to give me the ticket. Tia: Of course. I admit that I got carried away with all that gun talk. But the ticket was always yours. Alex and Tia are offered beers by a partygoer. Man: Mountain Dew. Alex: That’s too bad. I was really looking to get a little buzzed tonight. Mountain Dew: No, that’s my name. It’s beautiful, it’s it? The morning dew that helps mountains with their vegetation and plants. Alex: Yeah, it sounded better going in my stomach, aha. Mountain Dew: Well, what else do you take in you? Mountain Dew begins putting his hand on her butt, which she brushes off. Mountain Dew: Oh, come on. I wanna have play. Alex: No, dirtbag. Mountain Dew: Admit it, you bitches want it just as bad as us guys do. Tia: Look, she said “no”. Just get lost. Mountain Dew: Why don’t you shut your whore mouth, alright? Alex: Alright, that’s it. Alex reaches into her belt and pulls out a small handgun, pointing it at the guy. Tia: Alex! Alex: Do you understand the word “no” now, motherfucker? Tia: Alex, stop! Tia brings Alex’s hand down from Mountain Dew’s face, as he runs off. Tia: I can’t believe you brought a gun. I can’t believe you had a gun in the same car as me. You know how we feel about them. Alex: Guns aren’t a problem, Tia. It’s the people behind the trigger. Tia: And all I see right now behind that trigger is a dangerous loonatic. Tia walks away from Alex, leaving her upset. . *Present* Alex is walking to the place Derek is held, with Cam and Nick keeping guard. Before they can do anything, Alex raises Triggerfinger’s rifle and shoots Derek multiple times in the chest. The whole beach can hear the gunshots. Brittany runs to Tori’s arms and begins to cry. Triggerfinger arrives, shocked to see what Alex has done. Category:Blog posts